User talk:Bloodtide
Welcome to the wiki. Please have a quick look at the Forgotten Realms Wiki:No crunch policy—we don't list any crunchy rule-based details like how many d6s of damage things do. Also no text should be copied directly from any copyrighted sources—the text should be written yourself and referenced. Thanks. Fw190a8 21:02, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I just want to say welcome as well, hope you enjpy your stay here. Johnnyriot999 05:51, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 18:59, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Citing sources I noticed you began the Whitlock Brandish article with this edit, but even though you created the sections for "Notes" and "References", you didn't provide any citations. A lot of people have criticised this wiki for being unreliable, so we have come up with the guide so that all of our articles can be well sourced, and will stand up to any arguments of unreliability. If you have any trouble with citations, just give me or Zerak a shout on our talk pages and we'll be glad to help! Fw190a8 14:49, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Wiki went down for 'mantanice' or something and all I got was an error page before I could finish them. (Bloodtide) :That's cool. Good job on going back and fixing them up. Please put a page number with your reference when you can, so that it's easy for people to find more information in their sourcebooks. For example: This would give page 193 along with the citation. Fw190a8 20:53, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Stubs Honestly I didn't realize I was doing that so pease don't think that I was singling your articles out or anything. As for not adding the template to the articles I've created, I am sure most of them are only going to be stubs; the few that I knew (or suspected) could use more info I added the stub template to them. If you think any of the articles I've created could use more information, please feel free to either add it or apply the template to it. Again, please dont think I was intentionally going after your articles while avoiding my own, it was merely an oversight on my behalf. Regardless, I'll take what you've said into account. Johnnyriot999 04:20, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :It's all good, I can see how some newer members might feel they're not getting a fair shake sometimes. By the way, I think it's been really helpful how you've been creating alot of the requested articles. Nice to see helpful contributions like that. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 18:04, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Requested Article Actually, according to this page and this one, Mythrellan is the zulkir of illusion. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 10:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Happy 4th of July Cheers to America, Bloodtide! Johnnyriot999 04:26, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Kudos Nice job with the Gray Hands category and all the related articles, you really seem to be getting the hang of the structure and formatting. Keep up the good work! Johnnyriot999 07:16, 29 July 2007 (UTC) "4e" Wiki? I still have no idea what you're talking about. I'm in favor of only updating things so that they are factually relevant and up-to-date canonically. In regards to Gehenna, as I posted in the talk page there, the Blood Rift isn't even mentioned in 4e and my merge proposal has nothing to do with 4e. Rather - it has to do with the fact that they are exactly the same plane - or so the article claims. If they are not than someone needs to point that out in the article. Otherwise it seems like we have two articles about the Blood Rift, the home plane of yugoloths. In regards to nagas, I have deleted nothing. I couldn't if I wanted to - I don't have the authority as an admin. All I have done is update their creature categorization so it matches that currently being used. Aberration and immortal both mean something very specific now canonically. An aberration is specifically related either directly or indirectly to the Far Realm and an immortal is a creature with its origins tied to the Astral Sea and the astral dominions. This is not edition-bias except so in far as any new canon revealed by 4e is edition-biased. It is no more edition-biased than listing a god's spell domains, when these did not exist in previous editions or than using the 2e-3.5 alignment system rather than OD&D or 4e's alignment system. Note that I haven't done anything to change the alignment system. Claims that I'm trying to 4e-ize this wiki are baseless, as evidenced by my work on articles that have nothing to do with 4e - such as many of the NWN2 articles. NWN2 is a 3.5-based game and I have worked hard on many of the articles related to it. So stop with your straw man constructions that somehow, I'm somehow conspiring against 3e and 3.5.Niirfa-sa 04:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Spellbook category You recently created Category:Spellbook but the correct category would seem to be Category:Spellbooks which already exists. I have marked the former with . Is it safe to delete this? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Spellbook pages With regard to this edit of the spellbook article, you appear to claim that spellbooks typically have two different numbers of pages, one with a 3e source and one with a 4e, but the sentence is a bit confusing. Perhaps we could use dates (1374 DR etc) to indicate which number of pages is typical for which in-universe date? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Narbondellyn Narbondellyn is a really nice article so far! I was hoping you would be able to go back and give an edition for the copy of Daughter of the Drow you are referencing, because the page numbers will differ with different editions. I have already created the templates for the various editions at Template:Cite book/Daughter of the Drow. Thanks! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 11:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bloodtide, Thank you for editing my first ever post in this wonderful wikia. I don't know anything about code. http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lonesome_Tankard The source for the information is: Ed Greenwood (July 1995). Volo’s Guide to Cormyr, p. 151. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-0151-9. Ed Greenwood (1992). Haunted Halls of Eveningstar, p. 5. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-325-6. I would like to add more stuff, but due to frustrations on the fact that I cannot write the codes. Thanks :-) (Ousia 22:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC)) WOW man, you really know your stuff. The Erevis Sale saga is my favorite by far. Thanks for your help on my furnalistis/skullport articles today. Humans template I decided that the Humans template and the your Human Ethnic Groups template should be merged. I took your format of Human Ethic Groups and added some missing stuff and replaced the Humans template with it. I then replaced all references to the Human Ethnic Groups template with references to the new Humans template. Hope you approve. Check it out here: Template:Humans - Sortell 17:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of templates I had to delete a few of the templates you created, I'm afraid. You created three: ; Template:Cite book/Realms of the dead: This had the wrong name (no capital on the D in dead). You can mark these for deletion if you create them in error, or just move them to the right template name. ; Template:Cite book/Realms of the Dead: This one is fine. ; Template:Cite book/Realms of the Dead(Soul Steel): There was no space between the end of the word dead and the opening bracket. Also, the template called itself, so would never have worked. It's good to see someone else trying to expand the range of available citation templates. Are you having any issues creating these? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Position of interlanguage links Hi there! It's great to have so many links to articles in other languages (mostly German). I was hoping you'd be able to put these links at the very end of an article, as per Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style_(layout)#Standard_appendices_and_footers. I realise there are a lot of articles that get the order of these sections wrong, but hopefully if we start to correct this, other editors will follow suit! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Add a German language link? I don't get it. I don't speak or write German, so I can't create German language articles. And if ones exist on the German Wiki, how does one know they exist to be linked too? Even if I could find the German Wiki, I could not read it.(Bloodtide 20:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) Sylune inhabiting Shadowdale Thanks for adding the sources to the Shadowdale article. p.20 of the Shadowdale book of Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) does contain a reference for Storm, but not Syluné, unless I have missed something. Can you find a source for Syluné? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit style With regards to Druid's Grove, that's a great start to an article! I wanted to point out that if you have a sentence that ends with a reference, then another sentence, there should still be a space character between the end of the reference and the start of the next sentence. Whereas at the moment you're writing: The apple was red. It was tasty. That leaves no space between the superscript citation marker and the start of the next sentence, but this can be rectified with: The apple was red. It was tasty. Also, once you have introduced a reference on the page, if you use the exact same reference further down, you can write it in short form to cluster them together in the references section at the bottom. For example, the long way is: The apple was red. The orange was orange. The shorter, more concise form would be: The apple was red. The orange was orange. The final thing is about sort keys. You would only need to put in a category sort key if the category should have a position in the category list that is not obvious from the title of the article. For example, when the article's title is "Druid's Grove": Category:Groves Druid's Grove Both of the above will result in the Druid's Grove article appearing under "D" in the Groves category, so no need to put any sort key at all here. If you needed the Druid's Grove article to appear under "G" in the Groves category (not sure why, but what the hell), you'd write: Grove, Druid's Thanks for enduring my rambling. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Exarchs and Demigods Hello Bloodtide, I noticed that you have done most of the work on Exarchs and was wondering if you could help clear up the difference between them and Demigods. On reading the article it is not clear where they fall in the divine heirarchy which means many demigods are now labeled as Exarch's and vice-versa. For instance the list of Faeurnian Demigods and the list of Faerûnian Exarchs are both exactly the same. Just wondering if you could cite these distinctions in the articles or maybe we should think of merging the two. What are your thoughts--Eli the Tanner 13:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC)